


All I Want

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, Reader Insert, Sweet Angel, aziraphale - Freeform, possible eating disorder, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale helps you feel better and gets you to eat.





	All I Want

“[Y/N], dear? Have you eaten today?” Aziraphale questioned. He knelt by where you were laying and brushed some hair out of your face. You slowly shook your head. “You need to eat, keep you nice and strong.”

You moved so your face was in a pillow. A murmur sounded from the pillow, but Aziraphale couldn’t decipher what you had just said.

“What was that?”

You took a deep breath and turned so your head was facing him. However, you could meet his eyes. “I don’t deserve to eat.”

Aziraphale’s face fell. His heart shattered at hearing you sound so hopeless and say such a cruel thing about yourself. He felt tears begin to weld up, but he willed them from falling. The angel brought a hand up to your face and softly rubbed his thumb on your cheek.

“My dear, you do deserve to eat. I know you are in pain, but it’s not your fault,” Aziraphale said. “You have barely eaten anything this past week. Please, I want you to eat. I need you to eat.” He watched as your bottom lip trembled and how you clenched your eyes shut. “You know, I think…No, I know they would want you to be happy and healthy.” He smiled softly as your lip stopped its quivering and when you slowly opened your eyes to look at him. “How about we have a day out? It’ll be fun. We can go get some food, stop at the park, go shopping – I’ll buy you anything you’d like. We can even invite Crowley if you’d like.”

You slowly sat up from where you were laying. Tissues cascaded down your body and blanket like a waterfall. You watched them with just an empty feeling. But once you looked at the concerned angel, you actually felt some positive emotion fill you up.

“What do you say?” Aziraphale grabbed one of your hand.

“Mmm, I’d like that,” you whispered and squeezed his hand. “But could it just be us?”

“Of course.” Aziraphale smiled and pressed a kiss on your forehead.

He helped you up from the couch and waited patiently for you to get ready. Once you were ready, he looked at you as though you were the most precious thing to have existed. You blushed slightly and inwardly scoffed. Your eyes were red and swollen, and he still managed to look at you with such fondness.

The two of you went to your favorite restaurant and ordered your favorite food there. Aziraphael kept the conversation light-hearted and kept your mind off of things. He told you wonderous stories about his time on Earth. You managed to laugh whenever you would tell stories about the shenanigans he and Crowley got into. Whenever you did laugh, his eyes lit up and his smile grew a little bigger.

Once you finished your meal, the two of you walked down the streets of Soho. Aziraphale would point at various objects in the windows of shops, but you’d always shake your head. After a bit, you grabbed his arm and rested your head on his shoulder.

Aziraphale looked down at you with slight surprise. “Are you sure you don’t want anything, [F/N]?”

You nodded your head. “All I want is you.”


End file.
